


I don’t associate with Russians

by Dank_dabi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America being America (Hetalia), America(hetalia)/russia(hetalia) - Freeform, M/M, Russia has Issues (Hetalia), Teacher Ivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dank_dabi/pseuds/Dank_dabi
Summary: Justice has finally been served. The man we all hated (and loved?) is now behind bars. However, he left a certain boy behind and without a worry he knew Alfred would be waiting for him once he got out. Taking a turn for the better, the classic American had something else in mind.





	1. Ivan x prison

‘This cannot be happening. He promised he’d never leave. Was that all lies too? What am I supposed to do now? Where will I go? Surely my parents don’t want me, They didn’t even want me before I left’. Alfred was suddenly interrupted from his thought by his ex captor.

“I’LL FIND YOU ALFRED, WAIT FOR ME” Ivan screamed as he was hushed and shoved into the police car. Unable to contain himself, the young victim started running towards him. Yearning for his comforting touch that he’d felt all those years before. This relationship was all he ever knew, there is no way he could survive without it. Ivan saw his attempt to see him and couldn’t help but chuckle to himself, he trained him right. 

Alfred didn’t get far until he was grabbed by another officer and escorted back to the car he was previously in. He struggled against his grip all he could but no avail.  
“Let me talk to him! Please! I need to tell him something.” Alfred pleaded with the officer as he pulled him towards the car. The officer took him back anyway and started talking to one of the other ones then into his radio. Alfred gave up hope in ever speaking to him again and cried in defeat. He couldn’t stand the thought of never seeing Vanya let alone hearing his voice so he continued sobbing. Vanya was all he had, the only person he will ever love. 

However, the car door suddenly opened and Alfred didn’t hesitate to stand up. They turned him around and began to take off his handcuffs.  
“C’mon guys he’s just a kid what’s the deal with all this! Don’t you think he’s been through enough already?” The chief said as he got out his keys  
“He was resisting sir” one of the deputies replied  
“This is not the procedure, he may be 16 but he’s still a minor there is no need for all this” the chief said as he pulled off the handcuffs and turned Alfred around “I’m sorry son, my boys didn’t know how to handle the situation this is their first time with a kidnapping”

Alfred looked at him confused unsure of what he was talking about but still appreciative of the apology.  
“I want to speak to vany- Ivan” he said mustering up the confidence. The chief took some time to think about this but it’s not uncommon for a victim to want to speak to their captor, for closure. 

“I don’t think that’s the best idea but if it’s what you want we can’t refuse” the chief said turning to two of his deputies “This is officer Miller and this is officer Johnson, they will escort you to the perpetrator” The young boy nodded with glee and thanked the man for his kindness then went along with the other officers. The other police car wasn’t that far away so it didn’t take long to get there but for Alfred it lasted an eternity. He was giddy at the thought of speaking to Ivan but he knew that what they said would determine both of their fates so he had to pick his words carefully, something hidden but both of them knew. 

As they arrived Ivan was now out of the car, still in cuffs but able to fully listen to Alfred. Officer Miller put his hand in front of Alfred and began speaking to Ivan.  
“You will keep your hands to your self at all times if any touching occurs the talk will end, You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to the victim?”  
Ivan nodded, keeping his eyes on Alfred.  
“We need a verbal answer” The other officer said  
Ivan sighed in disgust breaking eye contact to look at the newly spoken officer “I understand, and yes I would like to speak to him”  
Alfred began smiling but quickly bit his lip, not trying to get Vanya in trouble and all this seriousness confusing him. 

“Okay you may speak” the officer said as he pressed a small button on his chest.  
Ivan looked at Alfred with anticipation waiting for him to say something, anything.  
“I hate you. You disgust me. I never want to see you again. You deserve to rot in jail for the rest of your life. Never contact me, look at me, or think of me again. This is the last time you’ll ever hurt anyone again” the victim said with tears in his eyes something only Ivan caught. The officers seemed pretty taken back, it wasn’t what they was expecting in the slightest. Ivan smiled his best malicious smile and replied “You know me better than that Al” 

The last thing he wanted was to hurt Alfred but he understood the boys words, he had to make sure Alfred stayed safe. Putting up a usual ‘prey and predator’ act was what had to be done. The teen began shaking as if it was scaring him but Ivan knew he was just mad. He has a habit of fighting when he doesn’t get his way. 

“Ah whats this, an act of temptation? You just can’t resist me can you?” Ivan said mockingly. However as soon as Alfred looked up at him with those watery captivating eyes all his motivation was replaced with remorse. It was his fault after all that Alfred was in this mess. However he couldn’t find it in himself to regret any second they spent together. He’d spend the rest of his life in prison if it meant his Alfie was right next to him.

“I don’t..” Alfred said as he lowered his head shaking with now audible sobs “want you to go”  
The Russians chest suddenly became tight, the weight of all this was finally sinking in. Another factor was that his precious boy was breaking right in front of him and he couldn’t do anything about it. 

“Hey, there’s no need to cry” Ivan said taking a step towards the boy but a certain officer put an arm out reminding him of the situation. “You can write, call, or even come visit me” he said smiling

“You did such awful, unforgivable things to me but yet, I can’t find it in me to hate you” Alfred said continuing to cry into his hands.

“Maybe to you they was cruel but I was only doing it so you could see how much we was meant to be together” Ivan said looking around at the scene in sadness. Cops raiding his home and taking away everything he worked so hard for. When suddenly he felt a small pair of arms wrap around his torso and he gladly returned the affection. 

The hug only lasted a couple seconds but it was anything but small. To their knowledge this was the last hug they’d spend together. Ivan knew the things that awaited him past this night but he didn’t for Alfred and that’s what worried him. Maybe he was doing the right thing by letting all this happen or maybe he was making the biggest mistake of his life. 

All he could think about as the officers ripped the emotional teen from his arms was the nights his Al would have to spend thinking about why he left. That was the worst of his worries. He was the only one there by force and now all he had promised is gone, it’d be surprising if the boy ever recovered from this. He felt his heart break a second time as Alfred screamed out his name. 

“VANYA” The boy screamed trying to gain Ivans attention as he was getting drugged away by the officers. At no signs of noticing him Alfred felt his rage go to the one place he knew how to use it. Bringing back all his old fighting skills he scrunched his fist and nailed officer Miller right in the nose. 

This seemed to bring Ivan out of his thoughts because he backed away raising his eyes in surprise. Him of all people knew Alfred had a feisty side but this was his first time seeing this irate side of him. Alfred stood over clutching his hand as he panted from the pain in his knuckles. This was too much to handle for the boy so he turned his anger to Ivan. He slowly looked up at him and tried to make him feel all the pain, betrayal, and utter defeat he felt living in his little game. But of course Ivan took this opportunity to chuckle and congratulate Alfred on his defiance, something that would have been punished without mercy a couple years ago. 

“I loved you. But for what? To be lied to? You never loved me back. You’re just a crazy commie fuck who deserves everything he gets once his prison pals finds out why he’s in there” 

“You don’t mean this, you’re just throwing a tantrum because you know no one else is going to tap that ass once they know I got to it first” Ivan said hitting a nerve on the teen. 

Alfred ran at the man finally able to stand up for himself. Ivan was taken aback by his rebel but refused to fight Al, it was after all the last time they’d see each other and if this little argument would help him get over his years of capture, so be it. Just as he was about to strike he stopped in his tracks shaking and suddenly fell to the ground. 

“no no no No No NO NO NO ALFRED GET UP! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM HE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING” Ivan screamed as Alfred continued getting electrocuted by one of the other cops. Officer Miller walked up to him with an obviously broken nose “You taught your little pet to do that or did he get a chance to pick it up the 11 years before he met you?” before Ivan had the chance to speak the officer spit a mix of blood and saliva onto his face “tap that you sick fuck”


	2. Cloudy with a chance of pedophelia

Ivan awoke with a stir as he flopped over from his sudden nightmare. It was a reoccurring one at that but still of one of the worst days of his life. He decided to take a few to calm down. It was never this intense but last night it was as if he relived it. After a minute or two he rolled over and did the usual start of his day which was kissing the picture of young Alfred he had sewed inside his pillow.

‘My precious..’ Ivan thought as he remembered the boys luscious blonde locks and the way his voice gradually started to get deeper over the years he had him. By the time his little scheme was uncovered Alfred was already a man, well, physically. 

The teen still had a mind of the 11 year old he was when he got taken by the adult. Obviously he didn’t play with trucks or anything but he still whined when he didn’t get his way and spend half the day locked up inside playing video games. That was how Ivan remembered him, Alfred would be turning 20 in a couple weeks. Sometimes he wondered how Al was getting along without him but then he remembered the strong boy he raised and didn’t question it a bit, Alfred was waiting for him. It was the only logical reasoning behind all those years of abuse and sexual assault. He had to make sure Al loved him the way he loved Al. Suddenly the hand held radio he owned lit up and began playing music. 

“GOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING FELLOW INMATES...” the sound of the radio meant he had about 20 minutes to himself before it was time for work. He usually spent this time writing to Al, drawing Al, talking to his picture of Al, or reading the book he got from the library. On a good day his cellmate would sleep through the radio broadcast but apparently today he had to use the bathroom which meant uncomfortable conversation about prison gossip. Ivan had established his dominance the first few months 4 years ago by mysterious brute silence and occasionally beating up some random guys for small things. His cellmate however was new and probably needed to be reminded. 

“Still reading that book huh?” Bernard awkwardly asked from the toilet they shared.  
“...............”  
“How’s it going so far?” He asked again trying to get an answer out of the man lying on the bottom bunk.  
“...............”  
Finally giving up on a response he decided to just do all the talking “I had this whole plan to get into books when I got here I just never found the right one because most of them are about ‘turning your life around’ or-“

Ivan shut him out like usual. He would rough him up a bit for the trouble but sometimes the man has interesting conversations. However, it’s a lot more difficult to talk to someone while they’re taking a shit. He needed some friends if he was ever going to live through this 25 year sentence, even if they was annoying. Most people just ignored him out of fear or respect. Everybody knew of his Russian bloodline and assumed he was in here because of murder or gang related stuff. He finally heard something from his blabbering cellmate that interested him. 

“I’ve tried to go to the V.I.P section to get the high quality books but usually the c.os stop me because I don’t have a pass then I try to convince them to just let me try one and they usually beat my legs or threaten me. I don’t like them that much they have no respect when it comes to any of us I hope this new one is better but I heard they’re already done with peoples shit and sending them to the shu probably because they’re so inexperienced I heard that this was their first time in a prison so the standards aren’t very high but compared to c.o Brett none of the other ones compare she is the hottest by a long shot if I wasn’t locked up in here-“

“Did you just say there was a new guard?” Ivan asked sitting his book down.  
“Yeah! But unfortunately I don’t know much about them besides that they aren’t very kind. Why?” Brett asked with curiosity  
“The last guard that left was a total ass and caused me a lot of trouble. I was just wondering if it was him back” Ivan replied nonchalantly standing up to put on his work clothes.  
“You’d have to be crazy to start trouble with the Ivan. You’re like the scariest person in here” Bernard said as he flushed the toilet and pulled his pants up but suddenly Ivan grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall 

“The fuck did you just call me scum?” Ivan said angrily into the other mans face  
“Sorry sir. It won’t happen again sir” Bernard gasped from his sudden lack of air  
“Psh.. pathetic” Ivan spat as he left and continued putting on his work clothes. Bernard turned away and continued holding his throat until he saw a book slide across his bed  
“here, I’ve already finished it and I’d rather you read than talk my entire morning away” Ivan said and walked out side the cell. 

“Braginski you’re cleaning the left wing in the basement, Bernard you’ve got the right” the chief warden said flipping pages and writing in his clipboard.  
“But chief, I’m supposed to do laundry today” Bernard said nervously  
“You questioning me shit stain?” The warden said lowering his clipboard and making eye contact with the inmate “Ramirez is in the infirmary so I need someone to cover his shift, next time you question my assignment abilities I’ll throw your ass straight into the shu got it?” 

~

“Got it?” Ivan asked the young pupil who lazily picked up the paper from his desk.  
“Yes” Alfred said scanning over the sheet with sleepy eyes.  
“You didn’t sleep at all last night did you?” He asked looking directly Into the childs dead eyes. It wasn’t unusual of him to stay up watching movies or playing with video games but where was his mother during all this? Probably whoring herself around like usual. “Did your mother leave again last night?” The boy looked up to his teacher and slowly nodded. 

“Your parents do know that they have children right? You’d think that they’d have some common since to take care of them” The man said angrily directed towards Alfred while continuously clicking his black ink pen. The boys eyes welled with tears and he looked down to his paper starting to write quickly. “Al don’t rush yourself you have the rest of the day to finish it, well that is if your parents forget to come pick you up again” 

“Sir, can I go to the bathroom?” The boy asked dropping his pencil and keeping his head down. 

“May I. It’s may I go to the bathroom Alfred, but what’s the point? You used the bathroom like 10 minutes ago-“ Ivan stopped as he heard the room fill with sobs and Alfred covered his face with his arms. He should have known all this would be affecting the student. He is obviously dying for attention with all the staying up and this precious crying. Whether it was inappropriate or not, the teacher couldn’t just resist the boys plea for some comfort.

“Shh shh it’s okay, I’m here now” Ivan said as he cradled the 10 year old in his arms. This isn’t wrong, right? He’s only helping him to calm down. There is nothing wrong with a little hug. Maybe a kiss but only on the forehead. As the boy instinctively moved closer to the warmth of Ivan he couldn’t help but smile, Al was just too cute for his own good.


	3. Blood transmitted diseases aren’t a laughing matter

“Cleaning isn’t as bad as I thought, well besides the burning in my nose from the chemicals and the headache-“ Ivan involuntary walked back to the cell with Bernard from the basement after cleaning. Bernard did his usual which was talking about every detail regarding his day so far. As usual Ivan listened to his music unnoticed by the other inmate. Obviously his headphones weren’t allowed but the guards were pretty lenient towards him because of his lengthy sentence. 

“IVANNN” after hearing his name being screamed into his ear by Bernard he took out his headphones.  
“WHAT” He replied annoyed. The man didn’t answer but he pointed behind them to the chief.  
“Did you guys finish up the basement? There was a brawl in the west wing utility closet and I got a few guys who bled out and you two are the only ones who still have their cleaning supplies” 

It wasn’t unusual for a prison fight to occur and the duo was usually the ones who was put to cleaning it due to their jobs.   
“Yes sir” Ivan said as he signaled Bernard to follow while pushing their mop buckets. However, Bernard being slightly new to the cleaning business stood gawking at the c.o  
“Who all died? Please tell me it-“   
“Nobody cares now come on” Ivan said grabbing the other inmates shirt and pushing him ahead. 

The two arrived at the scene and as expected Bernard ran into the closet flabbergasted by all the blood. The other, more experienced inmate could have informed him how careful you need to be cleaning up but he decided against it. Just as he predicted, he heard Bernard slip and fall. It wasn’t until he heard him scream that he knew for sure he had a disease. Unable to contain himself, Ivan burst out laughing as he saw Bernard walking out of the closet drenched in blood. 

“Still have a sense of humor I see” Ivan turned around to see the new c.o and just as he suspected the guy was familiar. It’d be foolish of him to continue on with their streak of hatred so he decided to end it. 

“Listen, I know we was on bad terms last year but I want to make a truce, alright?” Ivan said holding his hand out to the c.o. The man chucked a bit but kept his identity hidden. The childishness was getting to Ivan, almost as if the c.o wasn’t taking his truce seriously? 

“Last year? You haven’t seen me in four Vanya” the boy said looking completely up so the inmate could fully see his face.   
“Al?” Ivan said walking towards him, millions of emotions running through his mind. He couldn’t believe his eyes, the reuniting they had mentioned over letters and even a few phone calls. Ivan had denied this exact moment of ever coming into this thoughts, in fear that he’ll jinx himself or some dark force will never let it happen.  
“forgive me, you’re so big now” before Ivan could reach the guard he stuck his hand out and denied him any contact. Ivan felt destroyed. Just as he had that day he lost him for good, or as so he thought. 

Bernard spoke up, “Wait is that the little boy in your pillow that you talk to every single night?” Ivan looked at him annoyed but not too surprised.  
“Back to cleaning inmate, Bernard head to the showers” Alfred said getting out his radio and radioing something in. 

“Alfred? What is this about?” Ivan said as Bernard slowly waddled away.  
“You will address me as sir or officer jones am I clear inmate? Now get back to cleaning” 

~

“You will address me as sir or Mr. Braginski am I clear?” The teacher sternly corrected the student.   
“Yes sir” Alfred answered monotone. They were working on math now and non surprisingly al wasn’t too good at it. They had gone over all the notes and even took a pre test but Alfred still failed the actual one.   
“I just don’t understand what I did wrong?” The student said staring intently at his failed test.   
“I do. You obviously didn’t take home my study guide thus no studying” Ivan said shuffling a few papers around on his desk.

He didn’t have the ridiculous amounts of student that most teachers have. No school would offer him a job so he was about to quit the teaching thing in general. However, he then got a job opportunity from a couple of old friends to teach their sick child at home and his business sprawled from there. Apparently there wasn’t enough private teachers in the system and everyone was giving him a good word so business was booming. 

Parents who had children that were sick, disobedient, or just struggled with learning. For Alfreds case, he went to regular school but got help from his private math teacher on weekends. Normally he was dropped off at Ivan’s business and his parents left until a couple hours but sometimes his brother Matthew tagged along. 

Today was not one of those days, he had a test the day before and didn’t want Matt seeing what a failure he was. His younger brother (by like 2 minutes) was better at him in everything. School, sports, he even had a girlfriend and they was only 10. Per usual Alfred started getting emotional.

“Why do I suck at everything?” The child asked his teacher expecting him to answer quickly, like he does with equations.   
“Don’t say that you do not suck, you just need a little help in math that’s all” Ivan said looking at him sternly but gently. How could such a young child say something so horrible about themselves? And especially Alfred? His Alfred. 

“They was right. I’m just a sad sack of shit..” Alfred said wiping his tears.   
“You do not speak like that, and how do you even know what that is??” The teacher asked stunned. Of coarse he had some ideas on where the child picked it up but he didn’t want to think about that. The thought of anyone so much as looking at Alfred in the wrong way made him mad. 

“I don’t want to talk about it” This was strange to the man, Alfred almost always wanted to talk about himself. It’s not like him to pass up an opportunity to do so. This gave Ivan an idea. 

“I guess no Matthew next week. If you don’t talk to me then how I am I supposed to know if it’s a free day” the teacher said shaking his head “you could be lying to me about other things concerning your education” 

The child was devastated. Free day was after all the best day of the week.   
“Wait no I’ll tell you please let Mattie come, I got new cards to play with and everything”   
Just as expected Alfred caved in to his little games that he had become so good at using against him.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally posted it after writing the damn thing last month so congratulations to me you are just as bad as procrastinating as you expected.


End file.
